Jaune Arc: Space Hero
by Mangaelf1997
Summary: Inspired by a farmer or something, just like the fanfic it was inspired from it will go through the same story, but instead of a farmer Jaune will be a space hero. Now only a One shot, but with enough support it can become a full story.
1. Chapter 1: Space Hero and Spartan

The Space Hero and The Spartan Huntswoman

 **Author's Note and Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to rooster teeth and whoever else, and does not belong to me. Now please support this to become a series as it is only a one shot at the moment. Now please read and enjoy the story. I will only want seven votes if you are reading this in Wattpad or five requests if you are reading this on for this story to continue.**

 _\- In another time, In another place, Jaune was trained by a stranger from outer space who crash landed on Remnant, and who he rescued from said crash, then with the being's connections got recommended into the space military force's Academy, without a word to his family he left a letter and left along with Crocea Mors, some stuff, and the alien he rescued with his family suddenly waking up to see the ship pick him up and launch to the heavens to help their son chase his dreams given to him by the stranger he rescued that day._

 _\- In another time, in another place, Pyrrha knew she was destined to be a Champion and Hero from a young age. It took years to learn that the Oracle's The was a curse, not a blessing after all, what would be the need of a Great Hero is not even greater suffering?_

 _\- He said farewell to his parents that night as well as the rest of his family telling them of why and how this happened and that one day he will definitely come back alive, and that the letter they received was a machine he can use to contact them if needed, so knowing the truth they put trust in him._

 _\- Hers was a life of glory and accomplishment, magnificent and inspiring. The last time she saw her parents, before she left for Beacon, it was with tears of pride in their eyes, glad their training had been successful._

 _\- At school and in other places he made friends and allies and many betrayed him or swore eternal loyalty to him, and he swore loyalty to them or forgave them before their lives ended or they were put behind bars._  
 _Where he was trained like he never imagined and learned things his world could never imagine._

 _\- Beacon was kind enough, if odd. She entered with hopes, dreams of fitting in like everyone else. Of making friends, of having someone of her own to share simple confidence in. A lonely girl in red on the ground was her first attempt. It would not be her last._

 _\- He lost many friends and allies during and after his Academy days as well as many innocents in his failure which drove him to surpass his own limits and saved many more people and those around him._

 _\- Her first partner died before the Initiation was over dashed by the Death-stalker in its own cave. A tragedy, they said how unfortunate that everyone else already had been paired._  
 _Her second, the first to lose her own partner to a swarm of Grimm, lasted a week before she took her own life. To be too close to a partner was to risk dependence. The third was cocky, over-reliant on her and her fame and fell to the White Fang as soon as she was absent. Others came. They all died. No matter how hard she tried._  
 _Eventually they stopped trying. Team NPR was merely support, a partnership and a spare worth both of them to save the day whenever needed._  
 _Years later, she confided to Weiss that she was glad they hadn't become partners if only so that the Heiress didn't fall victim to the curse._

 _\- He had many enemies, foes, and rivals he disagreed with them as well as agreed on the same goals, beliefs, and wants, he fought them, worked alongside them, and more times than he would like to admit save them._

 _\- The White Fang Rebellion defined her. The Breach started an uprising, years in the making. Friends turned and kingdoms fell as years of planning and conspiracy tore against each other. She fought through it all, unbeaten, a Legend in her own time._

 _\- He never could truly hate them, and some he even loved and cried when they were taken away from him._  
 _He has the kindest heart that attracted many people from current friends to future foes._

 _\- She became what she hated, and hated herself for it, hated how much hate she swallowed down each day. A Champion was poise, dispassionate, the image of self-control the virtues of stoicism and self-restraint worthy of a hero._  
 _It should never have become her mask of merciless execution._

 _\- He was put into many wars, saw many unimaginable sufferings and strifes that were inflicted on people, his loved ones and himself, he swore never to forget what he saw and changed it, but not without sacrifice. He would never forget any of them, and still haunt him._

 _\- The war raged on and on, long enough that the days of being a Champion-in-Training were a distant memory. There were no more new Champions now not since Sanctum had been overrun. Just as there were few new Hunters since Beacon had dimmed._  
 _She was among the last. So long as she fought, they would not be forgotten. They would live through her legend._

 _\- He had lost many of his friends, his allies, and many of those who had placed their hopes on him. Then he lost his parents when he outlived them never seeing them again face to face. Only knowing through his sisters who was with him along as his present friends._

 _\- Her parents had been early casualties a cowardly attempt to bring down the champion through dirty means. Then elements of RWBY a heroic sacrifice there, a crippling injury there, a soul broken by guilt, another removed by family._  
 _She lost many friends. Her touchstones to normality. She mourned. She raged. She avenged them in a struggle that became a legend in its own right. And then she was alone once again._

 _\- He went to millions of worlds, many galaxies, and even many universes in the multiverse and outside of it and saved them adding to his growing legend until only a few places did not know his name._

 _\- She traveled the world. She went to exotic places. She met new people. And then she killed them._

 _\- He was never greedy and helped many people and world's because he could, from simple deeds to unforgettable ones no one forgot his kindness and honored him in their history forever._

 _\- They honored her for it. Showered her with respect and adulation even as she held back her bile. Guilt and disgust and trauma at fighting for 'necessity,' for 'the greater good,' for other people's battles in other people's lands for other people's reasons. She lied encouragements to others, giving them hope to travel a road she had long since despaired of._

 _\- Jaune was a hero like no other known all throughout the multiverse except one place, his home, where he decided to ask his commanders a favor and be posted there until he died or was called in for help. Then he went home, and thanks to many skills and the help of his sisters he blended in as a farmer._

 _\- In her time, Pyrrha Nikos was the Hero. Champion, Huntress, Goddess of Victory. When Beacon was rebuilt, it was her statue (and hers alone) that would greet students._  
 _(And then, one day, she disappeared.)_

 _\- He blended in no one knowing he was a hero, and only learning of recent events but he did meet a hero everyone knew of. Well except him._

 _\- She didn't know where she was, honestly she had simply picked a direction away from the battlefields and started walking. She knew she was further from the old fronts when fewer people pointed and stared as the Champion walked past._  
 _One day a cart carrying crops passing her slowed to a stop. A blonde man with blue eyes looked at her curiously._  
 _"What's that?" he asked, pointing to Milo balanced on her shoulder. "Some sort of fancy new shovel?"_

 _\- He really did not know who she was or have ever seen his world's current weaponry, and he later fell for her and married her never knowing._

 _\- "Nothing so useful or important," she claimed. "Would you mind if I caught a ride?"_

 _"I'm not going far," he warned even as he offered a hand. "Just down the road to home, Miss...?"_

 _"Home sounds marvelous," Pyrrha said, taking his hand with the first real smile in years._

 _\- Jaune Arc a man known around the multiverse, but in this world he was a farmer, only telling his daughter the truth who accidentally saw him talking to an old friend from outer space._

 _\- Pyrrha Nikos preferred to be remembered as a Farmer's Wife. She was also never told what her husband had truly done to save the multiverse._

 _\- He kept his mouth shut about his real past to protect his family, and never asked his wife about her past she didn't want to talk about, so he never knew either._

 _\- It was all she needed to be happy._

 _\- He now had a life of peace and secretly training his daughter who wanted to follow in his footsteps after hearing his stories._

 _\- His wife decided, to never train their children in the way of heroes, and in the art of war. Not knowing what was happening with her daughter who was trained by Jaune secretly._

 _\- Both their weapons hung on a mantle his disguised as an heirloom on it's off form, and her's being lied about to her husband to seem like an heirloom from her grandfather and him never doubting her._

 _\- One day he sent his daughter to the academy with the new headmaster happy knowing who she was and him telling his wife he was sending her to a private academy his sister told him about informing them of his lie ahead of time, not telling her it was in space, and his wife giving her daughter her spear and shield for protection for when anything happened, never knowing about their story._  
 _Then their son stealing his sword off the mantle and leaving to become a huntsman his aunts and mother told him about, not knowing the legend of the sword._  
 _Jaune saw this and whispered to himself as he shook his head smiling," he really is my son."_

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading my recent story and if it gets enough votes if you are reading this in Wattpad or if I am asked by five people to continue it if you are reading this in I will continue it. Now I enjoyed this and please read my other stories on Wattpad and and enjoy my writing and stories. Now goodbye dear readers and my lovely followers. See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends Visit

**Old Friends Visiting**

 **Author's Note: If you are looking for the Disclaimer it is at the first chapter. Now I got five followers on that's even better than what I wanted so now let us begin with Chapter 2 to this story. The great part is it's only the first day it was out. Now enjoy.**

\- Jaune POV -

After learning that my son left for Beacon taking MY SWORD which was Crocea Mors, but melted down and transformed into the blade it is.

It is a blade that can become any weapon and never run out of ammo, and will only truly activate if the blade accepts the user as its master.

Still I'm glad I was already planning on handing him down the sword, before he took it, because I already put in the data that the sword will train my son to be it's next master.

I know I've grown old and soon I won't be able to do the things I was able to years ago, but I still train when I can as I leave a clone to run the farm when I wanted to train, and use teleportation watches to switch with it in case of emergencies.

Still for the last few years I've learned about what's happening with my home world and learned how less advanced we are then the rest of the universe.

Still I use the technology I brought home with me and kept my focus on outside affairs.

Still spending time with my family and caring for them is my main purpose now, and they are the reason I work so hard to protect them from alien forces.

My daughter Jane who I taught everything I could into and was sent to the very academy I was sent to by the alien who I rescued and learned from, whose name is so hard to pronounce so I just call him, Teacher.

My son Richard a wimp who I would have become if I never met Teacher, and I decided not to reveal my true identity, because I believed he will protect this world from inner threats and his twin sister will from outer.

Finally my wife, who was very athletic for some reason, and since I don't want to force her into telling me her secrets I never asked, and I'm keeping secrets from her as well so it was fair.

Now as my clone worked the field I was making a new blade from the strongest and greatest materials in the universe.

Now as I forged a new blade in my hidden base just near the farm I never foresaw the events that will change the lives of me and my family as well as Remnant forever.

\- Pyrrha POV -

I awoke seeing my husband already hard at work on the fields, as I get off the bed do my morning rituals and prepare breakfast.

Recently my husband sent our daughter to a private school that his sister went to and that my daughter wanted to go to.

My husband is always kind to me and would never lie to me.

Now my daughter Jane has my genes for sure, she's strong, tough, and very smart.

She looks like me when I was seventeen, but she has her father's eyes and smile.

My son Richard who is definitely his father's son, and looks like him at that age looking at the pictures of his younger self at seventeen, but with my eyes and smile.

Still he also has my stubbornness as he went off taking his father's family heirloom with him to follow his dream to become a hunter after I have forbidden him and his sister after they heard stories of Jaune's ancestors from my sister in-laws.

Finally my husband Jaune Arc who is strangely athletic and brilliant for a farmer, but everyone has their past and secrets, myself for example.

He never asked about my past even though he knows it bothers me, and gives me warm hugs, and kisses to make it go away.

I do the same for him, when he also seems to have the same problems for some reason.

Still it's his past and when he can reveal to me what it is, I will also reveal my own.

Now when I'm not doing chores, or helping out around the farm I train secretly telling Jaune I was exercising, I do it every day, because after getting used to life her I had a lot of free time.

Now as I stood there making breakfast I never imagined the world-changing events about to hit the horizon changing everyone's lives forever.

\- One Year Later -

\- Jaune POV -

It has been a year since my son left, and I have finished mastering my new blade.

I learned my daughter Jane has been successful in her classes and is getting good grades.

Now that I have done my world threat scans and checked with my spy bots and my informants.

I was beginning to leave work as I already trained and practiced today, as well as did my base check up and fixed what needed to be fixed, as well as prepared for all situations.

That was when my communicator on my watch began ringing, which sounds like a watch alarm to those listening.

I answered and it was the commander," Officer Arc greetings, I have come to inform you of a dire situation, the Titanus have found you and their leader Xavier the former strongest in the multiverse the spot you now hold, wants to have his rematch, but he hates you so much he is willing to destroy your home world in front of you."

"How did they know this was my home world and that I was here?" I asked the commander as calmly as I could.

He told me," Jaune remember all those Villains that you beat and let live, but also escaped well they staged a jail break and all the villains you caught escaped and are now free all over the universe.

I didn't report this to you because you told me not to unless it involves your home world of Remnant.

Oh my god this was my fault and I have to take responsibility, so I asked him," where are they now?"

The commander asked," why do you want to know?"

I told him," two reasons, one after dealing with Xavier I will hunt each and every one of them down and put them all behind bars or put those dogs down for good.

Second I believe it is time for this world to know the external threats and allies so it is time for this world to know us."

He nodded and said," since you're coming back I will inform you that your enemies have hacked into our main computer and found where you live, that's how they found you.

Now speaking of them, Xavier went back home to the Titanus who are still the strongest race in the universe.

Grand Mind gathered old allies and more to create the Grand Order, Red Sonic did the same and created the Dark Matter Alliance, Chaos leads the Olden Gods again, Aldus the Conqueror went back to his awaiting fleet, Maxwell is by himself traveling with the location unknown, and finally Doom created the Universal Alliance, and the rest are either missing or part of the other criminals groups.

All want two things Universal Domination and to kill you and your people."

I grit my teeth and ball my fist in anger, it has all come full circle again like the true God himself foretold to me before his passing.

Now watch out Xavier I will stop you.

\- Pyrrha POV -

For the past year we have been getting news that while Richard was struggling in school he was getting better.

Now I have been secretly forging myself a new weapon.

They were the same as my last ones, but new and improved and has a different color scheme.

Now after practice, training, and finishing today's chores, I was about to start making lunch when I heard the door bell ring.

I answered it and saw it was a group of faces I was shocked to see.

It was my old team and team RWBY.

I was speechless as I saw them smile, and Ruby was first to speak saying," long time no see Pyrrha."

"Nice place you got here Pyrrha, small, but nice," Yang commented, as they welcomed themselves inside.

I asked," how did you guys find me, and why are you here?"

They all sat down after I guided them all to the living room and as we all relaxed, Nora told me," oh it was easy after your son registered to Beacon with you signed as the mother, and Ren here being the new Headmaster."

She hugged Ren as I was very speechless after finding out my former teammate was now Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and that I was that easy to find, and so I calmed down, and I asked," so why are you guys here for?"

Weiss told me," Salem is back."

I was speechless how could that be, I was sure I killed her in that last battle.

I looked shock, and asked," How!?"

Blake spoke saying," When you threw her into the lava in the final battle using your spear, we learned that she was heat-resistant, and can regenerate, but with all that damage it took almost two decades for her to fully heal and regathering her strength."

I was speechless again, as Ren continued for her," Pyrrha we need your help, I can tell your skills haven't deteriorated by seeing your muscles and your movements, please we need your help."

I sighed what am I going to do, if I leave Jaune will be sad, if I don't everyone will be in danger, what should I do.

That's when we heard a voice say," oh we have guest."

We all turned around and saw Jaune as even Blake was surprised not hearing him enter.

I then fearfully asked," Jaune how long have you been there?"

He told me," I just got back, so who might these people be?"

I sighed in relief, and told him," these are some old friends of mine, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren."

He then smiled and said," welcome, thank goodness my wife has friends, I almost thought she was a complete loner before she met me."

I started to whine as I punched him playfully, and he laughed at me making me punch him harder.

Then Weiss asked," oh Pyrrha who might this man be?"

I blushed and told them," everyone this is Jaune Arc, my husband."

" WHAT!" All of them shocked, and I asked," you knew I had a son, you didn't think I had a husband?"

Ruby said," we gathered that, but how could this guy be your husband?"

I answered her saying," because I love him."

She quieted down, but Weiss asked Jaune," do you even know who your wife is?"

He smiled and answered," of course I do the woman I love most."

My cheeks reddened and my heart hastened when I heard him say that, I was so happy, and everyone was speechless.

Then he said," since you have company today, I'll make lunch today."

I smiled, and nodded in agreement.

When he left Weiss asked," does he not know of what you did in the past?"

I told her," yeah, we never got to it most of the time were either being lovey dovey, working, or taking care of the kids, so I never got to tell him, and I'm pretty sure there are somethings he doesn't want to talk about in his past, and he feels the same way about my past and secrets."

Weiss sat down content with that answer, and I asked," what's going on with you guys?"

They told me about their adventures and soon Ruby told me," oh me and Weiss here got married as well."

"What!" I loudly said in shock as Nora told me," yeah, so have me and Ren, and Yang and Blake."

I was speechless, and soon Jaune came back and asked me," you guys look like you're having fun, so what's bothering you Pyrrha?"

How does he always know how to read me, and I honestly told him," these guys want me to go to Vale with them."

He was then silent and smiled saying," so like a reunion!"

I smiled at my very innocent husband and said," yeah like a reunion."

He then followed it up by saying," what a coincidence my old friends also want to meet with me as well."

I was shocked, this was perfect, but I might not come back.

I then told him," the world is a dangerous place, what if I don't come back?"

He closed his eyes and told me," Pyrrha remember our promise to one another, when we want nothing in this universe will stop us from being together again, and I will do my best to come back to you alive."

I felt my heart rise, I love this man so much, and I also told him how I felt," yes Jaune, nothing in existence will stop me from being back in your arms."

He smiled, as we looked at each other, and so I asked my friends," so when do we leave?"

All of them with happiness in their eyes cheered as Blake told me," in a week."

Jaune said," same here."

I smiled I have a week to prepare and spend time with my husband.

\- Later -

\- Jaune POV -

After they all left my wife suddenly lead me to our bedroom with a naughty look in her face, I'm going to enjoy these next few days.

\- Ren POV -

When I saw Pyrrha's husband, I sensed his Aura it was being hidden, but I could feel it, that man was powerful.

More powerful than anyone I have ever met, that's when a voice behind me said," so you noticed it as well?"

I was sitting in the hallway outside our room in the inn and I thought everyone was asleep.

I saw Blake and I told her," you noticed it too?"

She nodded saying," that man, I couldn't hear his movements, and he waste none of it either, as well as his muscles were built for combat not labor, and his hands spoke of a warrior's life, not a farmer's."

I than agreed saying," yes I noticed that too, but I felt he had no evil within him, but he has a lot more power than Pyrrha does, and if he's willing to hide it from his own wife, as I noticed she didn't know, it must be something bigger then Pyrrha can handle. I say so because his power exceeds that of Pyrrha's own."

Blake nodded and said," what could that man have done and what could have happened to that man to make him so strong?"

I told her honestly," I don't know, but it's better if we keep this from Pyrrha, she's gone through enough and we need her to focus on Salem first."

Blake nodded in agreement as both of us went back to our bedrooms.

\- 3rd Person POV -

In a week as Pyrrha packed her old armor, and new weapons in a suitcase, and left a home she had made for her family and herself for the last two decades.

She left, no one seeing the space ship fly away carrying Pyrrha's husband away.

Jaune looked down to see the jeep carrying his wife away as he flew into the heavens for the first time in twenty years.

He smiled as his story begins again, and for the longest time felt some thing he hadn't felt since he was assigned to Remnant, total excitement.

He then said," Xavier you said you would challenge me again when you've become stronger, you kept that promise, but will you keep the promise of beating me?

We will see."

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading so far, and please wait patiently for the next chapter. Plus please comment and like always mean comments that have no advice to make the story better will be ignored. Bye.**


End file.
